Heart of Stone
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Why did Monty Fiske want to become Monkey Fist? What if he found love? Would he choose power over it? What were his last thoughts as he turned to stone? Oneshot sad yet deep. Review please.


This is just to all the people who love Monkey Fist and yet…can't seem to get enough of the limited fanfics around here. The girl he's talking about in the story…if you wish(and are obsessed with him like I am), pretend its you. If not, just read and review or something. Yeah, weird one-shot!

**BTW: if you want more Monkey Fist fanfics, I suggest PengyChan's story. It's great! Really deep and realistic. **

A/N Note: This is going to be told from Monty's view; his thoughts and such during his last moments before turning to stone.

* * *

The thirst for power was always there since my parents died. Actually, when I turned about sixteen…I could feel the very slight nudge in my mind. The desire to hold power, to be in control of everything was very small…yet that was how it began.

I was always the spoiled child considering I was the only one my parents had. So in other words, everything was within my reach. And yet…and yet, I didn't desire everything. I did not cry if I didn't get my way, nor did I try to get it every time. I understood how the world worked quicker than teens my age, mostly thanks to the ignorant jocks at the school I was forced to attend. A private school was the only thing good enough for my parent's son, just because I was the only one.

In fact, I found out when I turned 13, I was a miracle child. My mother was in a very bad car crash thanks to her driver, who was drunk (and later fired). Although they refused to go into details, I questioned all the servants and got the answer.

When they had crashed, they slammed into a telephone pole. Apparently, from what the cook whispered, it fell upon them. Mother should have died. She was only twenty two when the doctor said the horrible news. She would never have a child.

It wasn't just the surgery that saved her life that destroyed her chances of having an heir; it was the dramatic stress from it all as well. My father was crushed as well. Despite most arranged marriages before them being only for money, my parents loved each other dearly.

And then one day, mother found out she was pregnant. I could only imagine the ecstatic joy my father felt when he heard the news. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd ever feel that way.

When I turned sixteen, I felt that thought, that wonder, grow stronger. Why? Because I met this girl. She was two years younger but her mind and maturity, as well as wisdom, was past my own age.

That's how the thirst for power began.

One day after school, just before winter, I was walking out of school by myself. I could have had several friends but I chose not to speak to anyone. Why? I don't know. I always had the weirdest fascination with animals, monkeys in particular. How they talked to each other in a secret way to where we humans couldn't understand, it was simply amazing. How they swung tree limb to tree limb, and even jumped around whether to fight or for fun, that's what caught my attention.

Well, anyway, back to the story. Sadly I have the horrid habit of babbling at times. Moving on…

I was walking by myself past the football field to meet Bates. Bates was only six years older than me, forced to take a job to take care of his family. He took me from school to home even though I was of legal age to drive. Mother insisted that he take me…I think that she doesn't trust my driving skills.

There were three jocks playing football American style, tossing it back and forth. I couldn't help but smirk at this, amused at how these fools adapted to the school's attempts to influence themselves with more… 'American culture'.

Apparently I had chuckled a bit too loud, for their attention strayed from the brown ball to me. They started picking on me like any bully would, taunting me about my fascination with monkeys.

"Go off and marry one!"

"I'd hate to see your kids!"

"Yeah, after all, you'd want to have kids with you? Surely not a human girl, not even a paid one!" I had no doubt they were very familiar with 'the paid girl'.

Insults were one thing I could handle. They're easy to brush off like dirt on your shoulder. They did not affect me like they hoped to do, for they could see how serious I looked. Perhaps they thought I was considering marriage with our previous stage of evolution. In fact, I was seriously considering having kids. Such an odd thought for a kid my age who should have been thinking of sex rather than commitment.

Then again, when the hell have I been normal?

My thoughts were interrupted by the American football slamming into the side of my face. Being skinny and off-guard, I fell to the ground. As they laughed and gathered around, I could already feel the bruise forming on my cheek.

Just when they were about to…well, Heavens knows what they were about to do! Whatever they originally planned and hoped to do, there was a stern voice that snapped through the air, "Leave him be, you big buffoons!" I could not help but grin at the reference for the word 'buffoon' fit these boys perfectly.

When they scurried away from me, I sat up and felt momentarily dizzy. Oh this bruise that I felt forming…how would I explain to Mother? My thoughts were cut off when I heard the same voice talk. It was the same voice, but the tone was no longer stern, only gentle.

"Need a hand?" A girl stood before me, her gloved hand merely inches away from me. (A/N: I can't get into details a lot because, well, I'm not going to create an OC/Mary-sue & some people wish to picture this girl as themselves lol, which I understand completely.)

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen! Her voice was soft and graceful, her looks like an angel! "I'm sorry about that; they're so stupid at times." She shook her head, helping me up.

The smile that rested upon her cherry red lips made me feel…feel…well, I can't really explain it but I knew I was in love. I wanted to kiss her. Where had she come from?

"Hey, babe, you coming or not?!" One of the jocks from earlier cried out, revving up his engine. She looked torn for a moment, glancing between me and her…boyfriend.

"Well, see you later Monty." She smiled, running off.

After that day, I saw her several times throughout school. I had her for lunch…so did her boyfriend. I sat two tables away, hardly eating any food except the occasional banana.

During school events like sports and such, I'd see her sit near the field as if cheering for her boyfriend. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She sat there; ignored by the jock she dated who cared more of his teammates than her, in silence. She said nothing and did nothing, just stare blankly. She was lost in thought.

What was she thinking of, I often pondered?

I wanted her…and yet I could not have her. At the age of sixteen, I knew what it meant to desire something out of your grasp. That's when it hit me! To want and get something out of your grasp, you'd need power!  
Her boyfriend was a jock; one of the many who have control and strength over the school's population. Of course there was no way I'd embarrass myself even _trying _to become one. So, I'd need power…more so than the jocks.

Well, searching for it wasn't exactly as easy as I thought originally. Let's just say it took two years. During those two years, however, she broke up with the jock. Apparently…and this enraged me so…apparently, he was cheating on her with a blond cheerleader with painfully obvious fake body parts.

She seemed a little better after breaking up with him; distant yet happy. I tried so many times to confront her, to be her friend or ask her out on a date. I never could get it. I either got interrupted or, just as I got the courage, she'd leave.

One day, just before we all graduated (the jock she dated got held back for failing) I finally gathered the nerve to do it. She was standing near a window, watching the spring day go by without her. We were all trying on the graduation gowns and…well, although I failed to notice at the moment, mine was a little to long. I walked over to her and…just as I got close…I tripped.

While everyone laughed at the dirt on my forehead, I felt totally humiliated. They should fire the janitors; they didn't sweep that floor for months! Moving on though…I got up and had ran off to the bathroom.

Grabbing a wet towel, I cursed myself and my stupidity. I tried to get the dirt off but felt frustration and anger boil up in my veins. I would have punched the mirror but…someone grabbed my wrist.

Looking over I felt my vision turn slightly red, I was ready to hit whoever saved the poor mirror. My mouth dropped and I knew I looked foolish with all the dirt of my face.

It was the girl.

She carefully pried the wet towel out of my hands and stepped closer. It was clear that she sensed my rage, forcing her to walk and act like she was stepping on glass. She said nothing and there was no sign on her beautiful face that she was laughing about earlier. Also, she didn't seem to be embarrassed about being in the men's room.

When she gently wiped off the dirt, she stared into my eyes. I felt myself grow lost in her own. She didn't have happiness sparkling in them but at the same time, they were neither depressed nor serious.

"Would you like to go on a date tonight?" She whispered softly, her voice hoarse from not being used for so long.

I will never understand how she predicted what I wanted to say. Perhaps she wished to ask me but felt too shy to do it. Shy that she'd be rejected or something. Or perhaps someone told her about my infatuation with her. Who knows…?

That night we went to a very simple yet elegant restaurant, then to the park. It was fun to watch the night sky. To watch the stars be covered with clouds before they released rain.

I still continued the search for power though…I couldn't be too sure. If someone tried to steal her away from me, I'd kill them. No, I wouldn't kill them…I'd tear them limb from limb and set them on fire and…

Enough of that for now.

After we both graduated, we started to talk on the phone and send e-mails. We'd try as hard as we could to see each other every weekend. It was difficult but I loved seeing her dazzling smile every weekend. Oh, did I not mention why? My apologies dear reader, she went to a different college in a different state to become an artist while I, an archeologist.

I still searched for the power as a side note during college. Luckily I didn't need to look too far. When I turned 25, I found something about Mystical Monkey Powers. This made me a little curious, what with the words 'power' and 'monkey' in it. A smile spread across my face when I saw it in an old ancient text book. I'll never forget the feeling that spread through my body that day.

During the search for this power, I…neglected the girl, much to my displeasure to admit. I could make up several excuses but…well, let me keep on with my life story. I soon learned that, about two or three years after college and into our jobs that she would never leave me. But still, I searched for the power. I believed her but I didn't look for it for her anymore…I looked for it to feel big, to feel important and strong.

Damn male pride.

When I found two of the monkey statues required for the Mystical Monkey Powers, my parents died. That, I believe, only encouraged and furthered my search for the third one. The girl…She found out on that day as well what I was up to. Damn my stupidity! I have learned since then to be organized and not throw the books and my plans on the table carelessly.

She was upset, naturally, at how I kept it secret all these years. But soon she told me that she would help. She loved me so much, she whispered in my ear one night that she would help me in my quest for power. Now that I think about it, I have to wonder if she felt a little pushed aside from the beginning, or more towards the end.

When we hired Kim Possible…oh my, that's where the mess began. She found it comical at how I dressed up and covered everything except my bright blue eyes just to steal what we found. In fact, if I remember correctly, she fell on the floor cracking up.

She told me, as Ron and the Holo-Kim came into my castle, that she would help me to quench my thirst for power…but she would not fight. She would not help me take down my enemies no matter what. I understood and allowed her to watch the whole incident.

When I had to fire Bates and move to a secret hide out near the Yamanouchi School, she stayed silent but followed. We needed a decent income and, since the name "Monkey Fist" was tattooed on "Monty Fiske's" inherence for tracking, she did the work. She continued being an artist, painting and sketching scenes from the jungle where we lived. There was a village that had transportation to a city nearby.

I had asked her once if she enjoyed living with me, here. She said, "Of course…it does not matter where we are, as long as I am with you, Monty." I felt truly touched. Still, even though she told me that from her heart, I couldn't help but wonder if she was happy.

I noticed that, from her break-up with that jock so many years ago, she stared outside when sad. While that was our only option for connection to the outside world (since we didn't have a TV) I felt that she disliked this place. I felt like she did not like living in the jungle with me.

I was fascinated with monkeys and became, partially, one…living in the jungle was perfect to me! But with her…well, her parents were rich and classy as well. She was well-bred and refined…surely she missed the mansions and castles. I tried so hard to make our little hut classy and such.

She saw right through my attempts the first week and just laughed. Not at me, just at how much I loved her to try to make her happy. She appreciated it so we continued the 'classy' act.

When it came time to steal the Lotus Blade, she simply sighed and smiled weakly. Fake smiles were never her thing, but I knew she was still happy.

"As long as you come back to me with all ten fingers and toes, both pair of legs and arms, and your manhood…I will be happy. Just be safe, my Monty." She stated, hugging me tightly just before I left to get the blade. I made two or three monkey ninjas stay with her, make sure she was safe and taken care of. Well, safe at least…she did not like to be taken care of. She'd always say her legs worked so she could do things for herself.

A part of me always suspected that she knew I wouldn't obtain the Blade. I came back after being stopped by Stoppable and she had everything packed. She even had a new hide-out ready.

"It is always good to plan ahead, Monty." She stated with the wisdom, the very same where I often wondered where she got it from.

Every plot I had planned since then, she acted the same. Half smile, told me to be safe, and then pack everything up when I got back. Except…and this makes me chuckle aloud even today…when DNAmy tried to kidnap me.

I have never known my girl to be violent. I had never, in fact, even witnessed her swat a fly. When Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, even that Yamanouchi girl, found us…she came to my defense. She told them I was innocent and laughed at their confused faces. I almost forgot they had never met her.

Oh the looks on their face when they realized I had a girlfriend!

Well anyway, when those hideous gorillas kidnapped us and when Team Possible came to my rescue, she followed suit. She looked scared when DNAmy picked me up and I regretted not telling her why we moved to the deserted zoo. I didn't want her to fear anything so I didn't tell her that I suspected that woman was behind it all.

When I got loose from DNAmy's grip and hid behind Possible and Stoppable, I could have sworn I saw something flash in her eyes. She had stayed near the doorway, refusing to fight as always. When that crazed lady tried to hug me…she ate floor.

My girl had kicked her in the head, sending her to the floor and near the fire. Afterwards when I had questioned her of where she learned to fight, she said she learned silently from watching my monkey ninjas. Well anyway, DNAmy and her fought for several minutes until we got an escape route.

She later told me that she was sorry. It was the middle of the night and we were in bed. I was just about to fall asleep, happy and satisfied with our love-making when she spoke up.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have gotten so jealous. I just…You're mine Monty…Not hers, not anyone's. Promise me?" Her voice was so frail and gentle; I could have sworn she was crying.

Pulling her tighter in my embrace, I kissed her forehead and whispered a yes, swearing it for eternity. As she slept, I stayed awake. I just laid there and watched her, protecting her.

So many months passed by in a blur. I had power, yes, but I wanted more. I wanted so much more! I had heard whispers of the Yono…The Great Destroyer Yono would…well, destroy my enemies.

I told my girl about it, ecstatic and happy. She looked up from her painting and did not smile. Every time before, she gave a half smile or at least a grin. Now, she gave nothing.

Putting her paint brush down, she walked over to me and wiped off the blue paint on her hands. For once in many months…I saw the serious side of her. For once in the many years I've known her, I saw the upset side of her.

"Monty…I love you…I do…but I can't keep doing this. I helped you get your Mystical Powers and I helped you with your transformation. I stood by when you tried to steal the Lotus Blade and I even helped you with that DNAmy girl…I can't do it anymore. It is one thing to harm someone but to destroy them…I don't want to be with a murderer." Her voice was gentle yet stern, just like I met her when she told those jocks to shove off.

"You have to choose Monty…Me…or the Yono, the power." There was no hint of her jesting in her eyes, only seriousness and fear.

Immediately I felt enraged. How dare she tell me to choose?!

"I could have both; lock you up and get the Yono, making my monkey ninjas guard you." I whispered dangerously, pulling her closer. When she saw the mad side of me, she knew to stay clear. Although I'd never hurt her, I scared her at times. This time, however, the fear in her eyes was not because I was mad…it was fear for what I'd choose.

"You wouldn't…because I would never forgive you if you did it." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She closed her eyes, those heavenly eyes to the window to her soul. Shaking her head slowly, she turned away and sighed heavily. "I love you Monty…I always will…but I hope that in your quest for even more power, you realize you are human. You can not be a God…Good-bye." She leaned forward and kissed my lips in a slow gentle movement. Walking past me, she left her painting and all.

I stood there in shock. I couldn't move. This rage that I felt only fueled me to go and find Yono.

So now I stand here, feeling my body slowly turn to stone. I stand here unable to move my legs and curse Hana and Stoppable. And most of all…I curse myself. I regret losing my only love. I should have stayed with her…I should have forgotten about the Yono. But she was right, I am no God.

I feel the stone wrap around my chest, ready to consume my neck. I only wish I could say how sorry I am, and how much I love her. Closing my eyes, I can almost feel her lips upon mine…opening them one last time, I could have sworn I saw her staring at me, watching my fate consume me.

I am nothing but stone now…

I have to say though…

I believe that even before I was covered in stone, in the Yono power…I believe that I had a heart of stone long before then…because I gave up my only love.

I'm sorry, my sweet.

* * *

Yes, very sad. I just randomly thought to myself earlier, "What was his last thoughts?" Review please! 


End file.
